


There You Go Again Making Me Love ya

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Closet Sex, Crushes, Feminine Louis, From Sex to Love, Harry is a Tease, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pun Indeed, Sexual Tension, Smut, anguish, but Harry Is Stupid Fuck, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is in love with harry, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boy, Harry have a crush on sassy bitch, smart mouth Bad boy, Louis </p>
<p>Louis always wants Harry's attention and sometimes, his dick too.. </p>
<p>Both are dumb fucks, pinning after each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Go Again Making Me Love ya

Harry hated him.

From his light brown sex hair, to his ocean blue eyes, his stupid lip ring, all the way down to his fucking Vans.

Louis Tomlinson had been a pain in Harry's ass since day one.

He popped gum in class and always in Harry's ear, tried to cheat off Harry's tests more than once and the asshole winked at him every morning.

Harry wouldn't admit to the one...okay maybe two wet dreams he had about the guy. He was plenty good looking despite his rough style. He had a diamond cut jaw, full stubble at the age of seventeen and those tight white tees showed off a lean but Feminine frame.

Still, he was an asshole.

Louis was seated behind Harry and all morning that incessant gum popping. Harry had quietly told him to fuck off and the teacher had given him a stern look.

The latest wet dream had woken Harry up early and he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided he could wash his face in the bathroom on his way to class, maybe wake himself up.

He pushed his way into the boys room and scrunched his nose at a harsh smell.

Once he stepped in a huge cloud of smoke hit him right in the face.

"Oh shit, Sorry Styles ," A voice chuckled in front of him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and in front of him was Louis with a cigarette in hand.

To his right was stupid gorgeous face , Bradford transfer student Zayn and One of the school soccer player, Stan. Both also smoking.

"You guys shouldn't be smoking in here," Harry grimaced at the smell in the room.

"Who cares Styles," Stan laughed. "I'm of age anyways," Sam dragged on his cigarette.

"Doesn't matter. It's against the rules," Harry huffed and crossed his arms. 

He didn't know why he was standing here arguing with the Them.

"You gonna rat us out Style--er?" Louis sneered and blew more smoke in Harry's face, causing him to cough.

"Fuck you !" Harry hissed and headed towards the door.

"Long as Tommo doesn't mind!" Stan yelled after Harry as he retreated.

"Stan down. Keep your dick in your pants," Louis rolled his eyes.

He tossed his cigarette in the toliet, flushed it and went to the door. "I'm going to go stop him from telling. You're on your last warning Stan, _Keep your fucking sight out of him.." ___

__"Yeah ! Stay away from him Stan.. Princess Tomlinson is pinning after him !" Zayn said with a smirk_ _

__"You keep your fooking mouth shut Malik... Harry's just.. He.. You just stay away.. " He pointed toward Stan, who raised his hands as surrender._ _

__With that Louis stormed to the principal's office. The hall was devoid of students, class had already started during his argument._ _

__Harry was nearly there when someone jerked the collar of his shirt and threw him into a closet._ _

__"The fuck?!" Harry turned to see Louis closing the door._ _

__"I need you to keep your mouth shut," Louis closed in and crowded Harry against the wall._ _

__"Why the fuck should I?" Harry sneered._ _

__"Cause I'm not letting You Ruin chance at My education.. Can't a little shit like you keep his mouth shut," Louis already gravel ridden voice had managed to get deeper and Harry's dick gave an unexpected twitch._ _

__"You can't fucking stop me.." Harry spit out._ _

__"You are such a dick Harry.. Why the Fuck People even like you? "_ _

__In one swift movement Louis hands were pinned to the wall, Harry's knee between his legs and Harry's tongue down his throat._ _

__Louis wriggled under Harry's hold, protesting the rough kiss._ _

__Harry gasped when metal clinked against his teeth. Of course Louis has a tongue ring._ _

__Harry pulled back, one hand still pinning Louis' arms. "Well, that shut you up," He pressed his groin into Louis._ _

__"Well well,"Louis Unwilling bumped Harry's hard dick against his own_ _

__"Somebody should take care of that... Princess " Louis nibbles into Harry's ear._ _

__Louis huffed, his chest heaving as a quiet moan was released from his throat._ _

__Louis' lips brushed Harry's ear "I'll suck you off if you promise not to tell on Principal."_ _

__Harry's breath hitched and pushed his dick into Louis as an answer.  
He Didn't Expected This._ _

__Harry released his arms, dropped down to his knees and made quick work of Harry's belt.  
He yanked Harry's jeans and boxers down in one swift movement and gave a high whistle._ _

__"Damn, Styles," Louis took Harry's dick in hand and examined it best he could in the dark closet. "That's fucking impressive."_ _

__Before Harry could comment, Louis swallowed him down in one fluid motion. Harry covered his mouth, drowning out a loud moan when Louis hollowed out his cheeks._ _

__Harry used one hand to fondle Harry's balls, the other to unbutton his own jeans and pull his own dick out._ _

__Louis jerked fast, moaning around Harry's dick.  
Harry rocked his hips up, slowly fucking into Louis' mouth. He tangled his hands in Louis' hair, panting when his dick hit the back of the other boy's throat._ _

__"Louis I'm gonna..."_ _

__Louis hummed his approval, a couple of shallow thrusts later Harry came hard down Louis' throat._ _

__Harry flinched when his felt something hot and sticky hit his leg as Louis moaned around his softening dick._ _

__"Fuck, Tomlinson that was..."_ _

__Louis pulled Harry's dick from his mouth and quickly stood up. Neither boy said anything as they tucked them selves back into their jeans._ _

__Louis put his hand on the doorknob before turning around "If you keep your mouth shut, I'll do that again sometime," Louis exited the closet._ _

__Harry slid down the wall, legs still shaking from his orgasm._ _

___"Fuck" ____ _


End file.
